


Nurse Jackie

by LeviathanHomeCooking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Phlebotomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanHomeCooking/pseuds/LeviathanHomeCooking
Summary: After a motorcycle accident leaves him in the hospital, Brock gets stuck with the creepy, sadistic male nurse: Jack.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Nurse Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post (with edit)](https://leviathanhomecooking.tumblr.com/post/189537353188)

Brock _hates_ hospitals, hates doctors, hates the blank sterile walls, hates all the creepy looking tools and machines. It’s a little dramatic to say Brock would have rather died from when he was thrown off his motorcycle than have to stay in the hospital, but Brock has always been a drama queen. And what certainly doesn’t help is getting stuck with a massive 6′2″ hulk of a man in scrubs and a permanent scowl as his nurse instead of the many, many pretty ladies around.

“I don’t like needles.” Brock admits.

“You have _tattoos_.” Said nurse—Jack is his name—snorts. The syringe he’s holding looks cartoonishly small in his huge hand, but it does nothing to soothe Brock’s anxiety.

“That’s different! That’s like the surface of the skin n’ shit. Syringes go _into_ yer body, y’know? _Into_ the the vein.” Brock shudders thinking about it.

“So it’s not really the pain you have a problem with, but the penetration?” Jack muses.

"Now yer just makin’ it sound weirder than it has to be.”

“Well, I’ll be real gentle while I penetrate you. _With my needle_.”

Brock groans in frustration. “You’re making this worse.” 

Jack is absolutely loving this, not that Brock should expect any less at this point. Over his short stay in the hospital he’s got to know the man a little too much. Just yesterday, Jack was inspecting one of the many stitched up cuts on Brock’s side. The skin was red and swollen, with some of the stitches having popped. His gloved fingers poked at the inflamed skin with a fascination that was far beyond professional interest. 

“Hurts?” Jack had the nerve to ask while continuing to abuse the tender flesh. He made his delight from hurting others very clear at every opportunity. 

Well, at least Jack doesn’t pretend to be cutesy and innocent while torturing him like the female nurses do.

Jack doesn’t ask permission, just yanks Brock’s arm over so he can inspect it. Another quirk of the strange man that is nurse Jack, he’s not much of a communicator and he cares very little about the boundaries of others. He’s big and strong, and Brock is in no shape to fight him at the moment, so he lets himself be pushed around.

Jack is tying the tourniquet, and then he seems distracted by something. He runs a finger delicately down one of Brock’s many prominent veins. “You have pretty veins, perfect for drawing blood.” He says, soft, almost reverent.

Brock’s face goes red, he’s not sure if he should be flattered or creeped out. His veins prominently pop out above his skin thanks to years of vigorous training and getting old. Some people find it gross, and he’s certainly never heard anyone call them “pretty” before. Brock fleetingly wishes there wasn’t a layer of latex separating their skin.

Jack rubs alcohol over the prominent vein he’s chosen. Brock’s anxiety returns when he sees the needle lining up with his vein, he looks away.

“Look at me.” Jack says. Brock doesn’t know why, but he does. Jack is pinning him with an intense stare. He’s got this expression Brock can’t decipher, and he’s feeling dizzy under it.

Jack chooses that moment to stick the needle in and Brock flinches at the pain. Jack's strong grip keeps his arm still so the needle can sink in deeper. Brock cringes at the uncomfortable feeling of something inside his arm.

Jack has to look down now to see what he’s doing, and Brock unfortunately follows his line of sight. Jack pulls the plunger, and blood trickles into the tube. Blood doesn’t bother him, but the sight of the needle disappearing under his skin does. That makes him start to squirm.

Jack squeezes his arm, the muscles in his own forearm visibly flexing with the force of it. “Stay still.” He orders. Brock grimaces, but obeys. 

“That’s a good boy.” Jack coos, mocking. But those two little words make Brock feel faint. 

“Asshole. You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” He slurs.

“So are you by the looks of it.”

Brock is confused by what he means, and follows Jack’s line of sight to his tented crotch. _Oh._

“I thought you said you didn’t like needles.” Jack teases.

“Don’ think it’s the needle...” Brock murmurs.

Jack's grin turns wide and feral. 


End file.
